


Cupcakes for Keith

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Keithtober day 2:Sugar - Cooking/BakingKeith just wants some cupcakes.





	Cupcakes for Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we had more of Keith and Hunk interacting with each other so for day 2 of Keithtober I gave myself what I wanted. This is just pure sweet friendship between these two good boys.

Most nights Keith is out as soon as his head hits the pillow. Even years of being shuffled in and out of foster homes didn’t erase that part of him. But occasionally, he has bouts of insomnia, flashes of hard fought battles, someone comes back with a deep gash, or a lion comes back with far more dents than before. Sometimes the memory of fighting someone who looked just like his brother wakes him up in a cold sweat. And sometimes Keith just really wants a homemade cupcake like one of his foster moms used to make for him when he had a really bad day.

So tonight Keith is letting a few old memories flood his brain while he rummages in the kitchen for ingredients he needs. He can’t help the smile when he finds a stockpile of Earth ingredients littered throughout the Atlas kitchen cupboards.

Keith is pulling out a box of yellow cake mix, cinnamon, brown sugar, coffee, a can of heavy condensed cream, whipping cream, butter, pecans, and several cupcake pans when he hears the shuffling of feet. He turns and finds Hunk standing in the door to the kitchen looking slightly confused in the harsh light, “Keith?”

Keith turns back to his most important task at hand, “Hey Hunk.”

There’s a few shuffled footsteps and Hunk is next to Keith taking stock of his arrangement of ingredients. He’s still got that slightly confused look on his face but his question is more out of curiosity then anything, “Whatcha cooking?”

“Cupcakes.”

Hunk just nods and accepts the oddity of Keith…in a kitchen….cooking….for whatever it is. “Who taught you?”

Keith sets his cake batter mixture to the side and begins mixing the cinnamon, coffee, and brown sugar together, “My foster mom Julie loved to bake. I had a massive sweet tooth and so I hovered anytime she made desserts.”

Hunk hums thoughtfully, “_Had _a massive sweet tooth?”

Keith stops stirring and levels Hunk with an extremely serious look. “Okay. No you’re right. I still have an unhealthy addiction to anything sweet. My most notable weaknesses include chocolate, peanut butter, and I cannot be held accountable for my behavior when the craving for a cupcake takes over. Shiro swears I’m gonna get diabetes before I’m twenty-five. I guess we’ll find out in a couple of years.”

At that Hunk lets out a loud laugh, “Is that why you were always brooding? No cupcakes in space?”

Keith lets out a very undignified snort for the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron, “You have uncovered my deepest, darkest, secret.”

Hunk watches as Keith alternates pouring the cake batter and the cinnamon-coffee combination into cupcake liners, “And here I thought all that grumpiness was because you were smitten with a certain blue paladin.”

Keith feels his cheeks heat up. Even though he and Lance have been together for a few months, it still felt new, “Yeah, that too.”

Hunk nudges Keith’s shoulder, “I’m glad you two finally figured things out. I’ve never seen Lance as happy as he is since the two of you got together.”

If possible Keith’s cheeks turn and even brighter shade of red. He ducks his head letting his hair cover his eyes and part of his face, “He makes me happy too.”

Hunk runs a finger through the cinnamon mixture in the bowl for a taste and watches as Keith pours coffee beans into a blender to blend them into a dust like powder and then sets the entire can of condensed milk into a sauce pan on the stove top, “So what kind of cupcakes are you making?”

Cheeks still red, Keith takes the subject change and runs with it, “Coffeecake cupcakes with a coffee-buttercream icing and caramel pecan drizzle. I usually make the cake batter from scratch but there was a box of yellow cake mix and for time saving purposes I used that instead.”

Hunk nods, “That sounds amazing.”

Keith hits him with one of those rare Keith smiles, all teeth and a dimple in the left cheek and Hunk can see why Lance is so gone for him, “Just wait until you taste them!”

Forty minutes later, not even waiting to let the cupcakes cool enough before adding the icing, the pair is sitting at the table and Hunk’s eyes are rolling back in his head, “Keith! My man, these are a masterpiece.”

Keith just shoves half of his cupcake in his mouth, “Told you so.”

Later, after all the mess is cleaned up and Keith is leaning against the counter eating one last cupcake. He doesn’t see as Hunk manages to take a picture before heading off to bed.

The next morning Lance has a text from Hunk cataloging a few of Keith’s favorite sweets and a pictured attached of Keith. He has one red and one blue lion slipper on his feet. He’s wearing a black pair of sleep pants, a red t-shirt, and his hair is a wild bird’s nest of bed head. He’s eating a cupcake, but what stops Lance in his tracks is the familiar green jacket that Keith is wearing. He falls back and covers his face with his pillow all the while sending a silent thank you to Hunk for capturing that blessed image.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a recipe for the cupcakes mentioned. I just sort of came up with what I thought sounded good and thus my cupcake creation. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying my little Keith filled prompts.


End file.
